Pound The Alarm
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = Klasik 22 Ekim, 2015 (JDU) Ekstrem 1 Ekim, 2013 (2014) 19 Mayıs, 2016 (JDU) 26 Mayıs, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Orta (Klasik/Mashup) Kolay (Klasik) ( ) Zor (Ekstrem) Çok zor (Ekstrem) ( ) |effort = Low (Klasik) ( ) Intense (Ekstrem) ( ) |nogm = 5 (Klasik) 4 (Ekstrem) |dg = / / / (Klasik) (Ekstrem) |mashup = July Unlockable |alt = Ekstrem |mode = Dance Crew (Klasik) Solo (Ekstrem) |pc = Klasik / / / to / / / Ekstrem to |gc = Klasik / / / to / / / Ekstrem to |lc = Tangerine (Klasik ve Mashup) (Ekstrem) |pictos = 72 (Klasik) 157 (Ekstrem) 95 (Mashup) |nowc = PoundTheAlarm PoundTheAlarmALTDLC (Ekstrem) poundthealarm_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Klasik Juliana Herrera (P1) Grace Bolebe (P3) Aurélie Sériné (P4) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=0m13s Ekstrem Kyf Ekamé |from = album |dura = 3:29 (Klasik) 3:28 (Ekstrem) }} Nicki Minaj tarafından "Pound The Alarm" , ve yer almaktadır. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Klasik rutin, Pound The Alarm müzik videosundan esinlenen kıyafetli dört kadın dansçıya sahip. P1 P1 kabarık kahverengi saçlı. Turuncu renkli tüylü bir başlık (Apache (Jump On It)'e benzer), turuncu, gevşek bir kolsuz tişört, kırmızı şort, turuncu file külotlu çorap ve siyah askılı turuncu topuklu sandalet giyiyor. P2 P2 uzun siyah saçlı, sarı ve kırmızı renkli bir festival taçına sahip. Omuzlarında mor tüylü (Super Bass'e benzer) ve uzun mor botlarla mor ve sarı bacaksız tulum giyiyor. Ayrıca gözlerinin üzerinde üçgen mor bir makyaj var. P3 P3 uzun, serbest akan kahverengi saçlı. Sonunda çoklu kesikli fırfırlı kırmızı bir tişört, sonunda kırmızı ve sarı tasarımlı siyah pantolon ve kırmızı fırfırlı bot giyiyor. Ayrıca kırmızı, beyaz ve siyah üçgen festival taçlarına, sarı yüz boyamalarına ve tüp üstündekilere benzer şekilde kollarında fırfırlara sahiptir. P4 P4 gösterişli bir kıyafet giyiyor. Mısır tarlasında örgülü kahverengi saçlı. Üst göğsü kesik tasarımlı, yandan sarı ve mavi kareli pembe skinny pantolon, önü mavi tasarım, pembe ve mavi kanat ve mavi çizmeler ile pembe bir bikini üst giyiyor. Pembe ve mavi yüz makyajına sahipti ve sol kolunda pembe ve mavi bilezikleri var. Şarkının korosu başladığında ve bazı hareketler sırasında tenleri siyahlaşır ve saçları beyazlaşır. Kıyafet renk şemaları da değişir, P1 mavi, P2 kırmızı, P3 mor ve P4 yeşil renktedir. Poundthealarm coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Poundthealarm_coach_1_big.png| P1 (Updated) Poundthealarm coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Poundthealarm_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Updated) Poundthealarm coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Poundthealarm_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Updated) Poundthealarm coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Poundthealarm_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Updated) Ekstrem Dansçı yeşil bir mohawk, bir çift sarı ve kırmızı boynuz, siyah bir sakal ve yüzünde kırmızı bir şerit, yeşil ve kırmızı kolyeler, göğsünde bazı küçük şeritler, yeşil bir omuz şeridi olan bir üçgen kırmızı şerit, yeşil omuz pedleri olan bir adam, Kollarında iki turuncu bant, üzerlerinde turuncu üçgen süslemeli yeşil kısa pantolon ve ayak bileklerinde kabile bilezikler bulunur. Dansçı yalınayaktır. Şarkının belirli bölümlerinde, teni siyah, yeşil kısımları mavi, kırmızı kısımları sarıya döner. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, sağ ve konfeti çiçek bulunan bir kestane odasında başlar. Nicki şarkı söylemeye başladığında, üçgenlerle kırmızı ve siyah bir yol görülür ve çiçek parlamaya başlar. Koro öncesi, arkaplan siyahlaşır ve pembe bir daire ile mavi bir spot var. GM1 gerçekleştirildikten sonra, arka plan başlangıç ile aynı olur. Koro sırasında, arka plan, olduğu ikinci şekle geri döner, ancak arka planda duman var, ışıklar hareket ediyor. Nicki şarkı söylemediğinde, pembe daire parlar. Ekstreme Arka plan, Extreme rutinlerinin normal arka planıdır. Bu rutinde kareler yeşil, sarı, mavi, mor ve pembe gibi farklı renklerdedir. 'Müzik beni sarhoş ediyor' kısmı söylendiğinde, kareler turuncu ana hatlarıyla siyaha döner. Şarkının bazı kısımlarında,dansçının gölgesi meydanlarda görülür. Altın Hareketler Klasik Klasik rutinde 5 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 3: Altın hareketinden önce hareketini yapın ve elleriniz yere bakacak şekilde bitirin. Altın Hareket 2, 4 ve 5: Elinizi avuç içi havaya bakacak şekilde kaldırın. Poundthealarm gm 1.png|Altın Hareket 1 ve 3 Poundthealarm gm 1.gif|Altın Hareket 1 ve 3 oyun içinde Poundthealarm gm 2.png|Altın Hareket 2, 4, ve 5 Poundthealarm gm 2.gif|Altın Hareket 2, 4, ve 5 oyun içinde Ekstrem Ekstrem rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1, 2 ve 3: Yumruklarınızı yere doğru işaret edin. Altın Hareket 4: Bileklerinizi başınızın üstünden geçirin. Bu, rutinin son hareketi. PTeextGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 PTA Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 in-game Goldmove2.png|Gold Move 4 PTA Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in July. Dancers *''On the Floor'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *On The Floor *''California Gurls'' *''Idealistic'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Firework'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas '' *''On the Floor'' *''California Gurls'' *''Idealistic'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Firework'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas '' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Funhouse'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Crazy Christmas'' Battle has a Battle against Kiss You. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Rabiosa (Bring Your Friends) * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Extreme * Fun Captions The extreme version of appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Mystic Dance Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Ring Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Feather Fever *Girl Squad * *Masquerade Parade *Carnival *Celebrate New Year *Celebrate Carnaval *Sun, Sand and Sea *Hall of Fame *All Songs K-R Extreme *Extreme *All Songs K-R Trivia Genel *''Pound The Alarm'' Nicki Minaj'ın serideki üçüncü şarkısıdır. *''Pound The Alarm'' Nicki Minaj'ın "Battle routine"i olan üçüncü şarkısıdır. *"Skeezer" ve "sü***k" sansürlenmiştir. Klasik *Klasik rutinde, müzik başlamadan önce, melodilerin kısaltılmış hali, müzik videosunun başından itibaren görünür. *Klasik rutinin menü karesinde ve antrenör seçim ekranında P2'nin renk düzeni yanlıştır, çünkü göz makyajı ve tüyleri mor yerine pembedir. **Menü meydanında, antrenör takımının siyah ve mor yerine mavi ve sarı, botlarda kırmızı çizgili mor yerine kırmızı olduğu görülebilir. Antrenör seçim ekranında, takımın mor kısmı mavi vurgular ile mordur. *P2 ve P3, korodaki renk şemalarını değiştirir. **P1 neon versiyonundayken tamamen ters renkte görülür. * 'in World Dance Floor'unda 4000.seviyeye ulaşılarak P3'ün avatarı kazanılabilir. *P4'ün şarkının ana dansçısı olduğu, çünkü şarkı koreografisinin tanıtım resimlerinde kullanılan tek dansçı olduğu ve diğer dansçılardan farklı olduğu tahmin edilmektedir. Diğerleri saçlarını dökerken saçlarını şekillendirdi ve tüm yüzünü kaplayan yüz makyajı yaptı. *İkinci korodan sonra, köprü boyunca dansçıların yoğun bir şekilde nefes aldığını görmek mümkündür. * 'ın dosyalarında Power Ranger'a atıf olarak poundthealarm_powerrangers.msm ''adında bir hareket bulunmaktadır. Ekstrem *Ekstreme rutin, serideki DLC olan ilk Alternatif rutindir. *Ekstreme Rutin YouTube'da duyurulduğunda, DLC olarak duyurulmadı. Bu daha sonra düzeltildi. Galeri Oyun Dosyaları Poundthealarm cover generic.png|''Pound The Alarm Poundthealarmaltdlc cover generic.png|''Pound The Alarm'' (Ekstrem) Poundthealarmaltdlc.jpg|''Pound The Alarm'' (Ekstrem) (Güncellenmiş) Poundthealarm mashup.png|''Pound The Alarm'' (Mashup) Onmymind cover albumcoach.png| albüm dansçısı (Klasik) Pound.png| albüm dansçısı (Klasik) poundthealarmaltdlc cover albumcoach.png| albüm dansçısı (Ekstrem) Tex 0159.png| albüm dansçısı (Ekstrem) Poundthealarm_cover_albumbkg.png| albüm arka planı (Klasik) Poundthealarmaltdlc cover albumbkg.png| albüm arka planı (Ekstrem) Tex 0165.jpg| menu banner (Klasik) Tex 0143.jpg| menu banner (Ekstrem) poundthealarm cover@2x.jpg| cover (Klasik) PoundTheAlarm_BC.jpg| cover (Klasik, Güncellenmiş) poundthealarmaltdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (Ekstrem) Poundthealarmavatar.png|P3 ün 'teki avatarı (Klasik) 131.png|P3 ün avatarı (Klasik) 200133.png|P3 ün Altın avatarı (Klasik) 300133.png|P3 ün Elmas avatarı (Klasik) 222.png|Avatar (Ekstrem) 200242.png|Altın avatar (Ekstrem) 300242.png|Elmas avatar (Ekstrem) pta.png|Piktogramlar (Klasik) pound the alarm alt dlc pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramlar (Ekstrem) Oyun içi ekran görüntüleri poundthealarm jd2014 menu.png| 'ün menüsünde Pound The Alarm poundthealarm jd2014 routinemenu.png| rutin seçim ekranı Poundthealarm_jd2014_coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Klasik) Poundthealarm_jd2014_score p3.png| skor ekranı (Klasik) poundthealarm jd2018 menu.png| 'in menüsünde Pound The Alarm poundthealarm jd2018 load.png| Yüklenme ekranı (Klasik) poundthealarm jd2018 coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Klasik) poundthealarmaltdlc jd2018 menu.png|Extrem 'in menüsü poundthealarmaltdlc jd2018 load.png| Yüklenme ekranı (Ekstrem Versiyon) poundthealarmaltdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Ekstrem Versiyon) poundthealarm jd2019 menu.png| 'in menüsünde Pound The Alarm Promotional Images PoundTheAlarmP4.png|Promotional coach (Classic - P4) PTA Dancer Extreme.png|Promotional coach (Extreme) poundthealarmjd2014.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Classic) poundthealarm02.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Classic) DnrOkgi qc.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Extreme) Just Dance Now Pound The Alarm.jpg|Old Just Dance Now promotional gameplay ptae.png Rewardrew2.jpg poundthebanner.png boxartpta.jpg Behind the Scenes Bets.png|Behind The Scenes (Extreme) Beta Elements Poundthealarm beta picto.png|Beta piktogram (Gold Move değil) imageedit 5 7384865008.jpg|Beta Menü Resmi (Ekstrem) PoundTheAlarmALTDLC_eShop_Cover_Generic.jpg|Pound The Alarm (Ekstrem) (eShop Beta Square) Diğerleri Poundthealarmbg1.png|Arka plan 1 (Klasik) Poundthealarmbg2.png|Arka plan 2 (Klasik) Pound the Alarm.png|Resmi YouTube thumbnail (US—Klasik) Videos Official Music Video Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (Explicit) Pound The Alarm (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Pound The Alarm - Gameplay Teaser (US) Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Nicki Minaj Pound the alarm Just Dance Now - Pound The Alarm (5 Stars) Pound The Alarm - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 unlimited Pound The Alarm 5 stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) - Pound The Alarm - 5 Megastars Pound The Alarm - Just Dance 2019 Pound The Alarm - Just Dance 2020 'Extreme' Just Dance 2014 - Pound The Alarm (EXTREME) Pound The Alarm (Extreme) - Nicki Minaj - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Pound The Alarm EXTREME - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 PC - Pound The Alarm - Alternative - 5 Stars (Superstar) Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Pound The Alarm (Экстремальная версия) by Nicki Minaj (PS Move) Pound The Alarm (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 'Others' Pound The Alarm (Mashup) - Nicki Minaj - Just Dance 2014 Extraction Poundextreme nohud References Site Navigation en:Pound The Alarm de:Pound The Alarm es:Pound The Alarm Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Nicki Minaj Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2014 DLC'ler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Battle Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Grace Bolebe Kategori:Kyf Ekamé